The purpose of this Agreement is to transfer $25,000 from the Surveillance, Epidemiology and End Results (SEER) Program to HRSA to partially support the continuation of the ARF, a system of county-level data files containing information on health manpower, health services, health care utilization, demographics, vital statistics, and other county-level measures. SEER is a premier source for cancer statistics in the United States and collects information on incidence, survival, and prevalence from specific geographic areas representing 26 percent of the US population and compiles reports of all of these plus cancer mortality for the entire US. Variables from the ARF will be merged onto files such as those derived from the SEER Program for internal use. These data are also made available to other researchers, including SEER Registries.